1456 (ReDi)
Map ---> http://i.imgur.com/oR1Fo48.png Events Turns Aragon A Portuguese vessel is captured near Cape Verde. He is forced to say where was he going to. He told something about a river called "Gambia". Aragon burns his vessel down and prepares to make an expedition where the portuguese navigator told. Portugal sends an ultimatum to Aragon: They must give up the Cape Verde islands in exchange for the vessel. The ultimatum is rejected and Portugal declares war to Aragon. A fleet ubicated in Cape Verde occuppies Madeira with 300 casualities, but no major actions happen. Due to this, the invasion of Tunisia won't happen this year. The French front remains paralyzed as the peace proposals sue from both bands. In Epirus, the Ionian islands are captured, but the troops remains in land. A peace proposal is sent: Ionian islands will be annexed and Epirus will be free of Aragonese influence. The ports of Palermo, Naples, Barcelona, Cagliari and Palma are finished, increasing the income by 2.5 K. Soon the ports of Malaga, Almeria and Rhodes will be finished aswell. The conscription program slow downs due to current lack of funds. Epirus accepts the peace proposal, but pays 3K for keeping Corfu. Economy: 36.5 K Military: 45 K Ethiopia I send my best assasin to kill the sultan of Adal. I try to deliver a final blow to Adal which costs me another 200 soldiers i colonize the Comores by 10Px per year. To prevent an uprising i put in the policy of bread and plays. This means my people will get free bread and plays, for this i will build an amphitheatre in the Addis Abeba and Massawa. this whole idea costs $12000. I get 2000 from trade and tax. Economy = $38500 Army =9800 Oirats Since Oirats have killed the Rebel leader in Yuan, they've decided to go back home. The Oirats decline the Moghulistan ultimatum and keep pushing Doughlats. Uzbek taking most of the Kazakh land sue for peace, because Oirats have decided to make Kazakh a vassal. The Oirats annexed Kara Del gaining their 4.000 army. The Oirats, in the name of Mongol Empire, request Moghulistan to give them a land passage to Tibet so they could help Tibet in need. They also decide to declare war on Manchu, sending their 15.000 troops which just came back from Northern Yuan. Oirats send diplomats to Nogai, to arrange a vassalization, but the diplomats have been killed in the process. The Mongol Empire declares war on Nogai. They send 10.000 troops from Oirat Horde, and 4.000 from Uzbek Khanate. Oirats send a message to Siberia that they will invade Kazan after they're done with Kazakh and Nogai. Oirats also start building fortifications against Moghulistan in Uzbek borders(3.500$). They also make 4.000 troops for 6.000$ Economy: 28.000$, Millitary: 44.000+25.000(Uzbek Khanate). Oirats: 15.000 - Going to Manchu, 9.000 - In Doughlats, 10.000 in Oirat land, 10.000 Going to Nogai. Uzbek Khanate: 6.000 in Doughlats, 12.000 in Kazakh, 4.000 going to Nogai, 3.000 in Uzbek Khanate lands. Castille Crown Castille annex the jew land and renaming it to Jew Castille or Castilla Judía , Also I'm leaving war with Epirus for declare war in Portugal. They sends a float since Canary Islands to Lisbon conquer it and battle finish with 300 casualities. Also takes last Cannary Islands and occupies for later gift it to Epirus. I sended 300 soldiers. Also they are building a trade port on Alejandria and a Militar Basse in Alejandria too , countinues expanding in Lybian and Saharian lands. They gain 5000$ from taxes and recltues 4000 soldiers. Despotate of EpirusCategory:ReDi TRADE & DIPLOMACY : Epirus accepts Aragonese peace proposal and withdraws all navy from the Isles . They reforge their economy with their trade ports in Zakenthos and Arta. And makes a big port in Kefalonia. These 2 isles will not be given. They finnaly complete peace treaty with Ottoman Empire and they gain all the land that they conquered. ARMY INVASIONS : The army invades Athens and takes all the remaining land by sending 4.000 men and taking 1.000 casualties.They attack Morea and take almost all of the remaining land except the 2 cities of Tripoli and Perhos(Πύργος) by sending 10.000 men and having 2.400 casualties.They train Greek Mercenaries for 1.000 they train 500. DEBTS & TAXES : They pay the 10.000 $ to Venice for corfu but.... corfu isn't ours anymore... POLITICS : The Despot Ioannes I dies in the age of 59. The new Despot is crowned in Arta without aragonese diplomats , Konstantinus III , whose name is the Liberator for liberating Epirus.While the last Aragonese ships leave Epirus,Epirus grows by taking the lands above mentioned , boosting the people's mood . The Short-Lived Republican Monarchy is destroyed and absolute monarchy is set again. MONEY : 32.000 $ ARMY : 23.500. Ottoman Empire Beacuse I singed treaty I going with 5.000 more troops to Dulakir. I also attack Transilvania with 13.000 troops and ignore Wallachian assisatnate of king. Continue attack of Morea. The circus is done and it is the biggest circus in the world I get 700$ now from him. I get 1000$ from taxes and 4500$ from trade. Constription plan ends the 7.000 troops is arrived. I also threatens Tresibond to give me 10.000$. There is treaty for Mamluks when he don't accept 20.000 is ready for attack - http://i.imgur.com/aPaEmML.png Economy - 40.550$ Army - 47550 Qty6 Byzantium Byzantium sends 4.000 troops to Abkhazetti, to prepare for war against other Caucasian countries. The conscription program has finally been set, 5.000 troops arrive in Constantinople. Byzantium sends an alliance request to Epirus. Byzantium uses Tighina to keep pushing Moldova, they make 5.000 troops for 3.500$(Using some Tighina funds). Byzantium offers a vassalization offer to Trebizond. Byzantium collects all their $ from the Ports and Trading Centers and gets 5.000$. Byzantium asks Aragon if they could buy Rhodes for 10.000(Will pay 2.000 every year). Economy - 13.500, Millitary: 40.000. 9.000 - in Tighina, 7.000 - in Caucasus, 10.000 - in Athens, 14.000 - in Constantinople. The glorious Seafaring Empire of Venezia this year Venice sends the final treaty to Mamluks: No war, no treaty, no agreement. This means that both parts can claim all they want and there will be a line of controll. both parts controll 50% of Banu. Venice controls 90% of coastline, while the more innland you go, Mamluks control. Also Venice sends 2 000 soldiers to each of the new coastal cities in North Africa. Venice claims al of Banu Salyam. Expands 10 PX of the colony in West Africa and names the place new Dalmatia. A trade port is planned to be built next year. starts slave trade with the local Banu people and migrates a lot of Venetians to live and build cityes there Income: 10 000 from Epirus and 1, 500 from trade left to pay 40 000 but there are discussions in Parlanent weather Venice should give Epius an opt out on the debt. No conclusion is set. starts a naval blocade on Albania due to its behavour in the last years. everything that is cought to import or export from albania will with no hesitation be brought to the capital, taken out all the valuable and the ship will be burnt to the ground. To stop the blockade, albania will have to give back Ottomans castles and release te turkish Prisoners. They also have to become a Venetian Vassal. Warns Austria about the invation of Wurttemberg, and tells tem that Venice will eventually get involved. Sends 10 000 men to the Border economy: 64 000( i think) military: 24 000 Cambodia Reasonable amount of land conquered during this year, though many casualties occured. Naval blockade of capital in place. Ships continue to be built and $2000 collected in taxes. Army: 8,300 Economy: $27,800 Mamluk Sultanate The Sultan has now fully annexed Funj and the troops in Funj are demobilized.Instead of Ottoman Treaty,Mamluks will give 15000 money to Ottomans in exchange to break treaty and stop fighting.Jerusalem refused the Royal marrage,the Sultan is angry.Mamluks want to give 10000 money to Hejaz to gain North Hejaz.Also accepts the Venetian treaty. Economy:17000 Military:49000 North Yuan North Yuan Thanks Oirats for killing the Rebel leader in lake baikel. North Yuan continues to crush the Rebels in the hulun lake. North Yuan wins the battle of hulun gaining more rebel territory. losing 2,000 Army. Bengal Sultanate Im tired for asking drex to make my attack in sumatra, to passia( read my turn in 1453, 1452, and the message in your wall and you told me that i can, if i cant say no in the beggining not now), i earn 4500$ and i stop this turn my naval program i build 5 trade centers and ports more costing 5000$ and i finish my invasions. Economy:24,200 Military:16,500(5000 going to passia sended 3 turns ago) Ming Dinasty I move into dai viet and joseon, but as joseon said, he has the biggest part of his army in japan, so i dont need 100,000 troops, i take out 50,000 and continue invading whit 50,000 and i put 10,000 troops in transports and i attach the actual south corea (joseon), and i put 10,000 troops more in transports to atack formosian island. Dai Viet Camping: whit my navy i make an anfibius assault in the coasts of dai viet whit 5,000 troops to make a faster invasion, and i offer them to be anexed to dont make a longer war and dont kill the emperor/king/president or their leader, if he refuse the leader will be captured and killed. later i declare war on tibet and invade it whit 60,000 troops and i warn mongol empire to stay neutral in the invasion, and i offer Manchu, cambodia and oda to make an asian alliance( and support manchu against mongol empire), and i recluit 10,000 troops more, and i expand 10px EVERY TURN toward the nearest lake, AND MAKE MY COLONY IN FILIPINAS!. Economy:19,500 Military:210,000 (50,000 in north joseon, 10,000 in the south and 10,000 in formosian 20,000 in dai viet, 5,000 making an assault on it, 60,000 invading tibet, 55,000 troops free, ready for battle, a lot in yuan border). Kingdom of Hejaz My forces move occupy the remaining Jysani lands and then divert them to face Najd. The funding goes as usual (600 to port, 1100 to quality) Economy: $15,700 Military: ~9,000 Most Serene Republic of Genoa I accept traiding request of Wurttemberg and I win $1000. My army attack Siena from Florence, I send 200 units to Cyprus and I build a traiding port for $1500. I send 7 war galleys to Ottoman as a support. Army: 14400 Economy: 30500 Joseon The push into Japan continues, Muromachi's western army continues while the coalition forces push into Imagawa and Shikoku. Joseon shares the Firework Launcher WIP project with the Mongol Empire. Joseon sends trade offers to Shimazu and Muromachi, since they are their allies, they'll propably accept. The Korean leaders are trying to end the battle in Imagawa fast. Joseon takes a few transport ships and lands a 1,000 men strong party into the island of Hainan while Ming's army is on it's way. The expantion continues into Siberia. Joseon sends their 600$ earnings to the Oriats. Military: 21,920 (without calculating losses) Economy: 200 Oda clan The morale goes high after the report of the invasion of Korea. Oda send 5000 men to defend his territories and then leads the alliance army against the enemy forces in Imagawa. Oda asks to the loyal clans to hire more troops. The alliance with the Ming empire is accepted and a trade agreement is proposed. 4 trading centers are built. Militare 20,000 (no casualties accorded) economy 11,700 Mogulistan Khanate I sent an offer of alliance to doughlast because ther are getting invaded, i discount 10,000 from the construction of trade centers(20), and i earn 5500$ from production, and i start invading tibet whit 10,000 troops. Ecnomy:31,100 Military:60,000 Q5 Vijayanagara Empire We discount 10,000 from ports, but i produce 5500$ and i stop, for this turn, the naval program. Economy:19,600 Military:27,000 Bahami Sultanate I discount too 10,000 from trade centers, i stop my naval program for this turn, and i recluit 1000 troops and i invade Godwana whit 10,000 troops. Economy:18,000 Military:11,000 Category:ReDi Turns Category:ReDi Category:Turns of Map Games Category:Map Games Category:Subpages of Map Games